


一个陌生男人的来信（中）

by StrawberriesSundae



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberriesSundae/pseuds/StrawberriesSundae
Relationships: 吴磊/罗云熙, 陈乐云/申赫
Kudos: 3





	一个陌生男人的来信（中）

这几年我也不是没试过和别人在一起，但或许是你在我心里留下了太深的烙印，我无法勉强自己和其他人修成正果。即使你早已不记得我，我也必须在你心里保持最后的形象。

尽管我一直都在打探你的消息，但却也有许多年没见过你本人了。再次见到你时，你在一个小型的音乐晚会上表演，我早就打探到消息买好票在现场等了。你从后台缓缓步出，以前握着剑的手现在改握马尾弓了。你早已不如过去那般年轻稚嫩，即使是最简便的白衬衫黑西裤，放在你高挑的身形上也特别好看。你的眼珠依然明亮没有变得浑浊，只是不再像以前一样总是含着深深的笑意。你的轮廓变得更加立体深刻，还是一如以往的令人心悸不已。

你被伴奏围在舞台的正中央，表演了一曲莫扎特的第三号小提琴协奏曲。你拉得游刃有余，没有刻意去炫耀技法，独有的音色就自然地流淌到整个大厅里。我沉醉在其中，听着温润纯净的音色，看着你被舞台强光照射着的脸也温柔到浅浅地蒙上了一层忧伤，我仿佛听到了你灵魂里的悲喜哀乐。你的双瞳如同深邃的黑曜石再也无法从中找到半点波澜。直到细微的弦音消失殆尽，我才发现自己早已泪流满面。潮水般的掌声响起，我站起身向后台走去。

我悄悄地避开了工作人员，走到你面前。  


“恭喜演出成功。”你顿住脚步，靠着声音辨别我的方向。  


“谢谢。请问你是?”  


“你不认识我的，我只是一个乐迷而已。”  


“是吗？想不到我也有乐迷了，这可是我第一次演出。”你有点羞涩地又有点惊喜地对我说。  


“你的演出很动人，我很喜欢，希望你能继续保持。”

*

看到这里，陈乐云的思绪也被带回到那一个晚上。他很清楚记得自己的第一次公开表演。那天晚上他演出完毕回到后台，正想着换过便服就躲过庆功宴带着小札回家。不知道哪里来的乐迷拦住他。那个人的声音很好听，他有条有理地夸了自己一大轮，搞得自己也不好意思地低下了头。  
“谢谢你的青睐，我还以为不会有人懂得欣赏的。“陈乐云诚恳道，”谢谢你的鼓励，我今后会继续努力的。”  


“你以后的音乐会我也会来看的，你一定能成为一个成功的小提琴家。” 男人由衷地祝福道。陈乐云想，这个男人的声线温润如玉，想来一定也十分好看，可惜自己已经看不到了。

好不容易遇到了一个知音，陈乐云忍不住与他寒暄了几句，直到男人不得不离去。陈乐云与乐团的其他人打过招呼后，就带着小札从后门离开剧院。他没发现自己被几个劫匪盯上了。两个劫匪眼见深夜的街上四下无人，只有一个瞎子带着狗在路上走，对视了一眼就举起刀走过去了。

当申赫也准备回家时就听到在不远处一声短促而压抑的尖叫和重物倒地的声音，嘈杂的脚步声迅速的远去。他向发声处快步走去，发现了陈乐云倒在地上，在他的左手小臂上有一道并不深的刀伤。 “你没事吧？我是医生，让我替你包扎一下好吗？“陈乐云本来想本能地退开，听出了这声音是刚才那个男人又放下了心来。  


”我家就在附近，我自己回去包扎一下就好。“  


”这怎么行?让我送你回去顺便包扎一下吧。“  


陈乐云拗不过男人，想着对方总不会加害自己，于是便带着路让对方跟着自己走回家。

一进入客厅申赫就急不可待地到处翻箱倒柜，然后拿着标着红色十字的小箱子走回了陈乐云身边。陈乐云听话地坐到沙发上，然后棉签就带着药水涂上了他手臂上的伤口。申赫一边细心地涂着伤口一边打量起那在台上拉弓的手，那手修长，略带苍白，结构细瘦，手指骨节分明，突出的骨节像隆起的山脉一样好看。自己白皙修长的手搭在上面也显得十分相配。他摇了摇头，让自己集中精力先处理好伤口再说。

“哥哥，谢谢你的帮忙。现在那么晚了我怕你回去时也会跟我一样遇上危险，不如就在我这将就一万吧。这里就一张床，我可以睡沙发的。“

申赫本想拒绝，犹豫了一下却答应了。他打量着这间小屋，麻雀虽小但五脏俱全。他看到陈乐云抱着衣服正准备走进浴室，于是他开口道：”你身上的伤口不能沾水，还是小心一些好，我替你擦擦身吧。“

陈乐云没有拒绝，他脱下了上衣，露出了裸露的胸膛。少年人身上带着不太夸张的肌肉，赤裸光滑的肩膊和精瘦结实的腰让人遐想连篇。申赫沾湿了浴巾，小心翼翼地避过伤口替他擦身。

”总觉得你给我的感觉很熟悉“，陈乐云忽然抬起手摸上了对方的眉眼，他一寸寸地素描着对方的脸。申赫没有阻止他，陈乐云抚摸了许久，才放下手笑了。

”我说过了，我们又没见过。“申赫说，对方不可能还记得几年前的唯一一次相遇，说是没见过也不算撒谎。

陈乐云默不作声低垂着头，深沉如墨的黑眸不知道在想些什么。两个人之间的气息渐渐变得灼热。忘了是谁先开始的，两双唇碰撞在了一起。陈乐云的舌尖扫过申赫的上颚和牙齿，然后触碰到他的舌尖。申赫仿佛尝到了对方嘴里酸甜的青柠味，这个味道混杂了对方的气息，缠缠绵绵的绕在他的舌尖上，然后又被陈乐云猛地吸吮掉。陈乐云用手扶住对方的后脑，用舌头舔过申赫的牙周，然后轻轻地画着圈地去追逐他的舌尖。

两个人抱在一起一边接吻一边跌跌撞撞地回到床上。申赫的衣服不知何时已经掉了一地。单人床有点窄，陈乐云紧紧贴在申赫身上，他有点急躁地舔弄着着对方的后颈。 “哥哥，快教教我怎么做，我忍不了了。“申赫在他床头柜翻找着，随手拿起一管润手霜支起身来开拓。反正对方看不到自己，也顾不上羞耻心了。润手霜有点凉，带着手指的微温进入了他的身体里。

不等他细心开拓好，小狼狗又焦急地啃咬上来了。陈乐云俯下身沿着细长优美的脖颈密密向下吻去，他把申赫重新压在下面，吮咬着他胸前两点，然后在对方白皙的胸膛上印下一个个自己的痕迹。酥麻的触感让申赫心中微痒，细细轻喘着。

进入的那一个瞬间两个人都忍不住闷哼了出声。 “...啊….”陈乐云继续缓慢往前深埋着，完全契合时就听到身下人又是痛苦又是舒爽的低喘。 

陈乐云放慢抽插的速度，等待申赫适应陌生的快感，等到啜泣变为呻吟，他的下身强硬地直抵最深处。

下身被包裹的滋味很好，陈乐云初尝便停不下来。他开始大开大合的操干着，眼睛看不见让其他感官更为敏感，那个人脆弱又性感的的呻吟也响彻整个房间。  


“抱紧我吧哥哥。” 

“啊——轻、轻点……啊……” 身下人带着哭腔的呻吟被插的断断续续。

陈乐云俯下身，他的吻密密麻麻地落在申赫腹部白皙柔嫩的皮肤上。他只觉得身下人是毒物，把他的欲火勾起又燎原。陈乐云好似听不到对方的话一样，继续埋头狠干起来。 

他们在房中热烈地纠缠欢爱，床铺在吱嘎作响。 大概百来下抽插后陈乐云才释放在对方体内，大股大股炙热的液体被灌在了申赫的身体深处。 高潮之后，他伏在申赫颤栗起伏的身体上，吮吸那双涣散失神的眼睛里流出的眼泪，轻声说：“睡吧。”两个人都疲倦极了，来不及清理就拥在一起坠入梦乡。

他当时应该揭穿他的，陈乐云想，这样那个男人就不会在第二天一早就偷偷溜走了。


End file.
